


Mulligan Ever After Fanfic Trailer

by Acesy, Louzeyre



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, FanFic Trailer, Time Travel, Video, warning for season 4 contents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acesy/pseuds/Acesy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louzeyre/pseuds/Louzeyre
Summary: A fanfic trailer for Louzeyre's Mulligan Ever After.This trailer contain S4 contents,if you haven't seen s4 or only seen s4 LoVe cut,brace yourself.The afterlife has a lot less fire and brimstone than Logan Echolls expected. In fact it look an awful lot like his childhood bedroom.A mental time-travel alternate reality dimension hopping story featuring Logan Echolls. And probably too little logic.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Mulligan Ever After Fanfic Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louzeyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louzeyre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mulligan Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291908) by [Louzeyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louzeyre/pseuds/Louzeyre). 



**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Louzeyre for her support,great suggestions and your amazing story.


End file.
